The present invention relates to bundle frameworks, such as Open Service Gateway Initiative (OSGI®) bundle frameworks. More particularly, the present invention relates to legacy application integration within a bundle framework.
Application servers and transaction processing servers may invoke programs written using the Java™ programming language using a method known as “reflection.” Using reflection, a particular class name, method name, and signature are searched from the class path and executed.